Blood Wolf Moon
by Moonwolf27
Summary: Miara daughter of the Northern Wolf Demon Tribe leader finds herself in the W. Tribe with none other than Kouga after terrible events back North. Will love bloom between the two? Will she see her family again and what about her missing sister? KougaXOC
1. Goodbye Forever?

**HEY everyone this is my new story! This is my first Inuyasha fanfic so please review and tell me what you think!!**

* * *

**Blood Wolf Moon Chapter 1**

It was a normal day in the mountain village of the Northern Wolf Demon Tribe. The sun had just begun to rise and the men that were not on guard duty, were gathering in front of the pack leader Nikita's home waiting for their orders. The women had begun their daily chores and some were cooking breakfast. The children were running through the streets with the wolf pups laughing and playing. Pack leader Nikita stepped out of his hut with his wife Shiva close behind. He walked over to his men and greeted them while his wife joined the women in their duties. Just as Nikita finished giving out his orders for the days hunt a shout came from the front gates and a young wolf demon named Ravaes came running to them from his post on the wall.

"Nikita, there is a large demon making his way up the mountains to us. From the demonic aura he is giving off we believe he is in the possession of a few sacred jewel shards." Ravaes reported.

"All right, Ravaes go and find Tala, Vyx and Thorn. I want the three of you to get as many supplies as you can carry and go to the sacred grounds." Nikita said quickly and Ravaes nodded curtly before running off. Nikita turned back to his men and began giving more orders. "Everyone needs to grab weapons and report to the front gate immediately. I want a full lock down at the front gate; that demon isn't getting in here with out a fight," He said. The wolf demons all nodded before moving to the gate.

Shiva ran up to Nikita with a worried look on her face.  
"Nikita what's happening?" she asked.  
"There is a demon coming that possibly has jewel shards. I need you to-" Nikita said but was cut off by his wife.  
"I'm staying and fighting, Nikita. There's no way I'm letting you do this with out me."  
"Fine but first I need you to have the women gather up the pups and get them back closer to the sacred grounds. Tell them that they are not to enter unless the demon manages to get into the center of the village."  
"All right. Be safe!" Shiva said before running to give instruction to the others.

Nikita ran inside his hut and called for his daughter. "Miara!" he yelled.  
She came running from her room into the main one. "What's wrong father?"  
"We're under attack, I need you to pack food and water for a few days journey. Grab your dagger and then head to the east wall. Use the gate their and head for the Eastern wolf demon tribe. Stay there for at least a few weeks." Nikita told her as he threw food and a water pouch into a bag.  
"You want me to run away? Father I can fight, I can stop that demon with a wave of my hand!"  
"No Miara you can't, he is using Jewel Shards and without your sister combining her power with yours there is nothing you can do to help,"  
"You don't know that. You're talking like she's dead or something. For all we know she only ran away to the sacred grounds and is back there now with no clue to what is happening."

"Miara enough, your sister isn't here and we may never see her again. Now do as I say and get out of here," Nikita said sternly.  
"Yes father" Miara said taking the messenger bag of food and putting the strap over her head so it rested on her shoulder. She grabbed her dagger from her room and strapped it to her waist. Then she threw her arms around her father's neck and hugged him briefly. Without another word she ran from the hut and headed to the east wall, while her father grabbed his sword and ran to the front gate. The east side of the village was empty, everyone had already left.

Miara was only a few feet away from the gate when she heard movement in a bush near her. She stopped and walked cautiously to the bush. Before she could reach out and touch it, two wolves jumped out from behind it.  
"Sera, Kato you followed me!" she said. They both barked in reply.  
"All right I guess the two of you are coming with me, let's go then." She said and then turned back to the gate.  
She unlatched it and pushed it open. The wolves ran out ahead of her and she slipped out and then pushed the gate back shut. Once it was closed she turned and began running off into the surrounding woods. The wolves followed her one on each side as they ran east away from their home and their family. Miara ran trying her hardest not to cry and fought the urge to turn back around go to the aid of her family. She knew she had to keep moving, pushing away all the thoughts of what could possibly go wrong for her pack and hoped that they would all survive.

* * *

**Ok so... PLEASE review!! **

**Moonwolf27 **


	2. Arrival at the Eastern Wolf Demon Tribe

**_OK here is chapter 2 finally! _**

**I want to thank Ookami Kiba for reviewing! Thanks for your opinion and letting me know that you like the story!!**

**Oh and their are pics on my profile of the characters!! there all the way at the bottom so you have to scroll alot! :) **

**_PLEASE REVIEW!!_**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Miara and her two wolf companions were resting by a fire in a clearing. They had been running all day only stopping for a quick drink from a stream occasionally. Now that night had fallen and they were in strange territory Miara had thought it best for them to stop. Three rabbits were cooking over the fire and Miara was cleaning her dagger. Sera and Kato were lying on either side of her watching the rabbits cook hungrily. Miara finished cleaning her dagger and put it back in its sheath, she petted each wolf on the head with a sigh before getting up and checking on the rabbits. They had finished cooking so she removed them from the fire and then threw two to the hungry wolves. She then took her own rabbit and sat back down and ate**. (Do wolf demons eat rabbit? They do now I guess... LOL.**) Once the three had finished their meals Miara extinguished the fire with water from the stream nearby and then laid her head down on Sera's body and Kato curled up by Miara's legs.

The next morning they awoke at sunrise and then continued on their way east. Miara guessed that they were probably a day's journey from the Eastern tribe if they traveled at the same speed as the day before. Sera and Kato followed Miara and ran through the forest. At around midday they stopped for a drink at a stream and then took a short break to rest. Miara had decided to take a short nap and fell asleep using Sera as a pillow. Kato lay a few feet away keeping watch for danger.

After about 10 minutes Miara was awoken by Kato's growls that were soon joined by Sera's growl. The wind blew through the trees and Miara caught the scent of a bear demon. She quickly jumped up, deciding it was time to leave before the demon could find them. The three of them quickly waded across a shallow part of the stream to the other side and continued running into the forest. Miara could smell other wolf demons and realized that they had finally entered East Wolf Tribe lands. Hoping to reach them before the bear demon could reach her and her wolves, Miara kept running heading towards the scent of wolves.

Little did she know that the bear demon had already caught up and he jumped out from behind a bush blocking their path.

"Where do you think your going?" it asked her.

"I don't think that's any of your business," Miara said.

"Well a young wolf demon traveling alone unguarded through the forest seems to be my business especially when I'm hungry," It said.

Miara didn't answer the demon but Kato and Sera growled, baring their teeth in warning. Miara knew she needed to act fast or they would all be in trouble. She would have no choice but to use her powers. As the demon charged at them she jumped in front of the two wolves and spread out her arms wide. A beam of reddish light slashed at the demon stopping it in its tracks.

"How did you... oh never mind... I will have you for my supper," the bear demon yelled before charging again...

**At the Eastern Wolf Demon Tribe**

"Hey Kouga!" yelled Ginta as he and Hakkaku came running into the den.

"What is it now?" Kouga asked.

"One of the men on guard duty says that he can smell a bear demon over near the woods." Ginta said.

"But that's not all..." Hakkaku said. "Apparently he is also picking up on the smell of some wolves,"

"What? All of our tribe members are in the den!" Kouga said.

"Yea which means some one from another tribe has to be trying to deliver a message or something and is in trouble." Ginta said.

"Well come on then let's go check it out," Kouga said running out of the cave in a whirlwind. Ginta, Hakkaku and a few wolves ran after him.

When they arrived at the scene they were shocked at what they found.

**Back with Miara**

Just as the demon charged at her again Miara sent out another beam of red light, this time it made contact and cut the bear demons arm. The demon yelled in pain and stumbled from the wound, but then quickly regained his composure and started to run at her again.

"All right that's it, that was just a warning before now you're really going to get it," Miara said.

Before the demon could get within 5 feet of her, Miara sent out an almost blinding red light that hit the bear demon straight in the chest. The demon was torn too shreds from the attack and when the light faded there was nothing left but blood and fur. Breathing heavily Miara fell to her knees trying to regain her strength. Kato and Sera came up beside her and licked her face and hand affectionately.

"It's all right guys," she reassured them giving them each a pat on the head before forcing herself to her feet. Before she could take even two steps though Kato and Sera began growling again.

"What is it you guys?" Miara asked them. Her question was answered though at the appearance of three wolf demons and a few wolves about 10 feet ahead of her.

"That was a pretty powerful attack for a wolf demon?" One of the demons said, he was tall with black hair in a pony tail.

"Well I'm not an ordinary wolf demon." Miara answered.

The black haired demon came forward until he was only arms length away and held out his hand.

"I'm Kouga, leader of the Eastern Wolf Demon Tribe," he said.

Miara grasped his hand and shook it, then let go.

"I'm Miara daughter of Nikita the leader of the Northern Wolf Demon Village." she said.

"So what exactly is the leader of the North packs daughter doing all the way out here alone?" Kouga asked smiling.

Miara didn't answer at first and looked to the ground. She finally forced herself to meet Kouga's gaze.

"Our village was attacked by a demon that had possession of several Shikon Jewel Shards. My father sent me away just before the attack to keep me safe. I'm not sure if any of them are still alive even." Miara said slowly and then dropped her gaze back to the ground. Kouga's smile turned into a worried expression at this news but he quickly regained his composure as a leader and spoke.

"Well then I guess that means you're a part of this pack for now," he said. Miara lifted her head and met his gaze smiling slightly. Kouga turned motioning for her and her wolves to follow and headed back over to the other two demons.

"This is Ginta and Hakkaku." Kouga said pointing at each demon in turn.

Miara shook each of their hands. "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise." said Ginta.

"That was an amazing attack," Hakkaku said.

"Um... thanks," Miara said smiling.

"Well we better head back to the den before it gets dark." Kouga stated. They all nodded in answer and followed Kouga through the woods. A few minutes later they came to a cave and entered. Miara looked around and saw wolf demons sitting around a fire in the center of the cave. Wolf pups were wrestling each other off to the side. One major detail that caught Miara's eye was that there were no female wolf demons anywhere.

"Am I the only female?" she asked quietly to Ginta and Hakkaku who were standing next to her.

"Yea all of the females and several of our other males were killed in a fight against a demon." Ginta stated.

"Oh... I'm sorry to hear that," Miara said.

"It's all right we've moved on from it," Hakkaku said reassuringly.

The three of them and their wolves then walked over and joined the circle around the fire. Miara sat on the ground next to Hakkaku, who had sat next to Ginta, who was next to Kouga. **(OK if that last sentence was confusing the order goes Kouga, Ginta, Hakkaku, Miara, random wolf demon, and then more random wolf demons and then back to Kouga in a circle... got it?? Good!) **

The cave fell silent as the male wolf demons waited for Kouga to speak. Several of them sat staring curiously at Miara and her two wolf companions. Finally the silence was broken by Kouga.

"Everyone as you have noticed we have visitors with us tonight. This is Miara of the Northern Wolf Demon Village and her two wolves Sera and Kato. They will be staying with us until it is safe for them to return to their home, which is currently under attack by a demon possessing jewel shards. You all know the severity of an attack like this and I expect all of you to treat Miara and her companions as one of our own pack members. Now with that said let's retire for the night." Kouga said and everyone stood and headed for their beds.

Kouga walked over to Miara and dismissed Ginta and Hakkaku with a nod.

"Follow me," Kouga said and then headed towards the back of the cave. Miara followed him quietly along with Kato and Sera. They soon arrived near the back of the cave and Miara could barely see the entrances of two smaller caves. Kouga went through the one on the right and walked down a small corridor in the cave before stopping in front of another cave entrance that was blocked by a black fur curtain. Kouga pushed the curtain aside and motioned for Miara to enter first, she let Kato and Sera run in ahead of her before entering. Inside was a small room with two beds made out of furs, a trunk along the back wall, and two make shift lanterns burning on the wall.

"This is my room," Kouga started to say, "but with you being the only female in the group it would safer and more private for you to stay here. That is if you're okay with having to share with me alone back here." Kouga said looking slightly flustered.

Miara gave him a small smile and nodded. "It's fine with me Kouga. Thank you." she said.

"Well all right then you can take the bed on the left." he said as he made his way over to the one on the right. Miara nodded again and then headed over to her new bed. She took off her armor leaving on her furs. Then she crawled into the bed and felt Kato and Sera each lay down on either side of her. The room then grew dark and she realized that Kouga had put out the lanterns. Smiling slightly to herself she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**OK YAY another chapter!! **

**Moonwolf OUT!**

**REVIEW!!**


	3. Interesting Moments

**Hey, I am so sorry for the lack of update. Things have been kind of hectic. Plus I had some temporary writers block. But anyways I'm back. So heres the next chapter! Review please!**

* * *

The next morning I awoke alone. I jumped to my feet and scanned the room. Kouga and my wolves were gone. Sera and Kato never left my side without me ordering them to leave, and even then Kato didn't leave willing since he wanted to protect me. Confused I left the room and walked through the tunnel to the main cave. I spotted Ginta and Hakkaku next to the fire. I walked swiftly over and cleared my throat getting their attention.

"Where. Are. They?" I asked emphasizing each word.

"Who?" Ginta asked.

"Oh... I think she means her wolves!" Hakkaku stated.

"Oh right. They left with Kouga and the others to hunt," Ginta said.

"They just followed him out?" I asked.

"Um... ya. Why?" Ginta asked.

"They never do that. They never leave my side especially Kato, and they never take orders from anyone but me," I said, collapsing into a sitting position across from them.

"Really? They came out here with Kouga earlier. Then played with the other wolves before running out with Kouga to hunt," Hakkaku said.

"That's impossible," I said quietly.

"Well don't worry they'll be back soon," Ginta said.

"Yea, they'll be fine," Hakkaku said.

"It's not them getting hurt that I'm worried about. It's the fact that they left... without me," I said.

They both exchanged frowns and then Ginta walked over and put a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sure that it's just the excitement of being in another tribe that they left," he said.

We sat in silence for a while before a familiar voice broke the quiet.

"Were back... Something wrong?" Kouga asked walking up to us.

"Where are they?" I asked jumping up.

"Sera ad Kato? They're dragging in the huge boar they caught," Kouga said sounding proud.  
Then he must have noticed how worried ad confused I looked because he frowned.

"Oh were you worried bout them? Sorry, I guess I should have woken you up and asked first," he said, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand.

"No, no it's fine," I said.

At that moment Sera and Kato came into the den proudly dragging a boar. They dropped it at our feet, wagging their tails happily and looking up at me for praise. I smiled at the site of them so happy and let myself forget that they'd left. I knelt down and petted them both.

"Good job you two," I said.

Sera jumped on top of me, knocking me on my back, licking my face.

"Cut it out," I laughed.

I felt Seras weight removed and looked up to see a laughing Kouga holding her back. She calmed down and he released her, and then extended a hand towards me. I grasped it and he pulled me up, still laughing.

"Thanks," I said, wiping off the slobber.

"No problem, now let's get though meat cooking," he said.

Two wolf demons came forward and carried the boar off to be cooked.

"So, want to go for a swim before we eat?" Kouga asked.

"Sure," I said smiling.

I followed Koga out of the cave with Sera and Kato at my sides where they belonged. We ran to the top of a hill where water rushed down to a lake. I looked back at Koga to see he had already removed his armor leaving just his furs and he smiled before running and jumping off, landing in the sparkling water with a splash. I laughed and removed my own armor. I nodded to Sera and Kato giving them the ok to go. They took off down the hillside down to the lake, where they lunged into the water. I took a running start and jumped, I resurfaced below laughing. I looked around and noticed Koga was no where to be seen.

"Koga!" I yelled.

I glanced over my surroundings, Sera was on a boulder sunbathing and Kato was in the grass below her keeping watch. Still no Koga anywhere.  
Suddenly I felt a hand grab my ankle and pull me under. I opened my eyes underwater to see Koga smiling mischievously. We both resurfaced and Koga laughed. I lunged forward ad dunked him back under. He reappeared looking angry, he moved towards and before I could swim away be grabbed me around the waist and tickled me. I began laughing hysterically and tried to squirm but his arms held me tight. I could hear Koga laughing as well, he finally released and turned to face him as I tried to catch my breath and glared at him.

"That was uncalled for," I said.

"No that was funny your just upset because you lost," he laughed.

Instead I answering him I swam over to the shore and pulled myself and lay down beside Kato on my back. I heard Koga get out as well but I ignored him. That is until he was on top of me pinning me to the ground. His hands held my wrists in place and he straddled my waist. I looked up ad glared at him.

"Get off," I growled.

"I don't think I will," he said.

"I meant it, let go," I said.

I realized our faces were extremely close and in though position there was no way I could escape ad he knew it.

"We both know I'm going to win this," He smirked.

"That's what you think," I said, being stubborn and tried to get one of my hands free.

"You know you're a very unique little girl," he said.

"I'm not some little girl, I'm 16," I said.

"Fine, you're a very unique young woman. Happy?" he asked.

"I'd be happier if you were off me,"

"Yea, but that's not going to happen anytime soon unless you're willing to admit defeat," he said smirking again.

"Never,"

"Then I hope your not hungry cause were probably going to miss breakfast then,"

"You asshole. Kato help, attack, something,"

"Its not going to work,"

"God damn it Kato,"

"Someone sounds angry,"

"Duh, I have a fat ass sitting on me,"

"So now I'm fat,"

"Yep!"

"Guess were missing lunch too,"

"What?"

"Not only do you have to admit defeat but you also have to apologize for calling me fat,"

"Jerk," I mumbled.  
Koga just laughed and continued holding me down. Getting angry I began to squirm and wiggle to try to get out of his grasp.  
Kougas face turned dark, he let out a growl and tightened his grip as his body tensed.

"Stop moving," he managed to say through clenched teeth.

I quickly realized what my squirm had done to him in this position and obeyed his order. I relaxed my body and lay limp beneath him. Once he had calmed himself enough he slid off me and sat beside me breathing slowly. I slowly sat up and barely succeeded in keeping myself from blushing.

"Um... sorry... I-" I began to say but he cut me off.

"No just forget it. Let's go eat," he said.

He stood up and then grabbed my hand pulling me up as well. We walked back up the hill and put on our armor, then headed back towards the den.  
The food was ready ad everyone was sitting waiting for Koga so they could begin eating. We sat down and Koga shoved a piece of meat in his mouth. The other demons began devouring their food. I grabbed a chunk of meat and leaned back against Kato to eat. When everyone finished eating Koga began giving out orders. Some men left to patrol, some went to hunt again and re others just relaxed. I decided I needed to clear my mind and headed towards the cave exit with Sera and Kato, but we were cut off by Koga who stood with his arms crossed.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Just for a run,"

"Alone?"

"Sera and Kato are with me. Besides I'm not going to leave your land so I'll be fine,"

"Fine, but if you get in any trouble-" he started to say but I cut him off.

"Run screaming like a pathetic little girl," I joked.

"Funny, but no. Send Sera back here for help or just run back here. Got it?"

Yes. Now, be a good little pup while I'm gone,"

"Hilarious," he snorted.

"Yes I am," I said.

I took off laughing past him with Sera and Kato. I ran for a few miles through the woods before stopping in a clearing. I took in my surroundings as I caught my breath, I wanted to familiarize myself with the area since I didn't know how long I would be here. After a few minutes I turned back towards the direction of the den and began the run back. Sera and Kato ran playfully at my sides, weaving back and forth chasing insects. We arrived back at the den; the sun was high above us indicating it to be about mid afternoon. Entering the cave, several demons were asleep and the red were still out on patrol or hunting. I headed back into Kougas room. Koga was napping on his bed. I quietly removed my armor and lay down on my bed. Sera and Kato curled up together near my feet and fell asleep. I drifted shortly after into a not so peaceful dream.


End file.
